Time to Say Goodbye
by Madness2920
Summary: A One-Shot tribute to a great man, and an amazing animator, Monty Oum. Everyones favorite little Huntress is faced with the hardest event in her life, and that is her final farewell to her creator. But there is solace to be had. For there truly is no futility, even in death.


So I'll be honest. I'm not a good writer, and I don't think this does much justice. It was written in a few hours, but it was something that I needed to write.

I never thought I'd be affected by a death by a man I've never met, but it hurt. It hurt bad. It made me realize how little I've done to achieve my goals. I don't want to be like that, I don't want to be that person who thought but never reached for it. And unfortunately it took a legends death to make me realize this.

So this is for you Monty, you lit a fire under me, and I swear on my life that I won't be letting it go out anytime soon.

* * *

_"I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."_

_~Monty Oum_

* * *

Today the halls of Beacon were silent, not because of some mission, not because of a field trip gone awry, or some attack against the city. No, today was not a day for the sort of adventure. Today was a day of mourning for all of Remnant. From Vale to Vaccou, and Mistral to Atlas all know this too well. For today, the beating heart of the world was put to rest.

A line of aspiring Hunters and Huntresses walked through the halls, the pattering of rain outside adding to the already unbearable weight to the tragedy that had befallen them this day. In front of the line, well that was no one else but team RWBY. Four souls who were hit the hardest by this loss of life.

These four had a specific job, and it was obvious with the dark green casket in between them. They were the ones chosen to carry the weight of the world that day.

Young Ruby Rose, the brave child spurred on by her admirations and passion, clutched her pole with a knuckle whitening grip, and despite her tears falling freely down her face, she smiled brightly and stared straight ahead, knowing well how much her dearest creator would have hated to see her cry.

Standing beside her was one quiet Faunus, Blake Belladonna. If everyone today was weeping, Blake didn't let them see it. Her eyes dry, her walk normal, and her grip steady. But that was this faunus's way. For while her outside was stoic, on the inside she no more composed than her teams leader.

To her right, walking tall, with posture no less than perfect, was heiress Weiss Schnee. The well trained young women walked straight, her grip firm and chin up. But no one who saw her that day could miss the tears rolling down her cheeks to mix with the rain, both carelessly falling down to soil the fortune of a dress she wore, but it obviously mattered not to the young Heiress, not on this day.

While one took it with grace, one with repression, and one with optimism...There was bound to be one who took it with anger. And that one was the spark of their team, Yang Xiao Long. Her golden curls seemingly unaffected by the rain, but upon closer observation one could see why, every drop steamed straight off.

Her eyes were hidden, but one could only wonder what violent shade of red there was waiting as she mourned. Her teeth were clenched, her free hand balled into a fist, quivering violently as the team marched on. It seemed like the poor girl was ready to erupt in a ball of fury and sorrow if someone so much as uttered a single word.

This team of girls marched forward down the streets of Vale, casket in their young hands. To the sides of the roads citizens stood. Whether they were shop keeps or criminals, White Fang or law enforcements, it did not matter. Everyone watched in silence as the team brought their creator to his final resting place.

The site was beautiful, a spot on its own in the middle of Vale's city park. A tombstone that all will see, carved more as a monument than a burial marker. It formed a shape of a blossoming lily, for the hope that their loving creators days aren't over, but in fact they are just beginning.

Once the casket was set upon its stand, everyone took their seats in the rain. The small red hooded girl took to the podium. Ruby looked around at the crowd that filled in, watching the endless wave of faces that stretched as far as the eye could see. Once these souls stopped filing in, she took her time to speak.

"G-Good afternoon…" The child spoke, though her voice quivered, and though she was quiet, it seemed everyone heard. As all eyes glued to that young girl behind the podium. All waited to hear her words.

"You all know why we are here….Today we are remembering a dear...dear friend. A dear family member….and our dear creator," Ruby spoke, to her the words didn't seem real, they couldn't be real. But even with the confusion and the pain, she found herself continuing.

"Monty was a hero...There is no better way to put it….I don't mean a hero in the normal terms...I mean, he never saved a baby from a burning building, not that I know of at least," A pitiful laugh escaped her throat, it wasn't a joke for the audience, but to keep her from breaking down sobbing.

"But he was a Hero….A hero on a level that I feel none of us here could even comprehend. He was a man whose will and ambition paved his entire life.. Who never once faltered, who never once doubted himself no matter what happened… And it's because of that ambition, that will to follow his dreams…." There was a sniffle, but Ruby quickly wiped her face and glared up at the crowd. A fire growing in her eyes that seemed to matched a certain animators.

"That I'm here talking to you all today," With a voice now lacking any shakes she continued, but not to the crowd. To the casket infront of her.

"Thank you Monty… For all you've done for all of us…and for what you've given me. For giving me my own will...For giving me a voice.. For giving me hope. I...I will never forget you..and I know you're watching over us now." The small girl suddenly seemed to smile, moving from her podium and taking paces around her creators casket, she reached inside her small weapons pouch, and retrieved a small object, wrapped in a protective plastic.

With careful effort she peeled it away, and revealed a single red rose. On the casket already sat three flowers. A Daisy, Peony, and a Dahlia. Each laid with tedious amounts of care. So with care to match, Ruby placed her own alongside them, giving the top a gentle rub before turning once again to the crowd, a sad smile once again on her face.

"Today...Today isn't a day to be sad. Monty wouldn't want that…..Today, more than any other, is a day for ambition. It's time for us to kick it into high gear, and get to work. We can get to work in peace, with the knowledge that our creator is now watching over us… In our darkest fight, or at some silly dance, he will be watching us and smiling….Smiling because he was right...Our greatest dreams...well, they even can transcend us."

It might have been lightning streaking through the air, it might have been tears clouding her vision.. But after that, the young Huntress could have sworn the stormy clouds shifted. That for a small moment, a heavenly llight shined through, letting one more Angel into its sanctuary.


End file.
